Repetition
by Snow-hime
Summary: Mukuro never liked to dwell on his past lives since they never affected his current one. When he meets Kyoya and Tsuna he can't help recalling his past life as Yoite and the love that never was. Slight crossover with Nabari no Ou, but still in the KHR universe.


**A/N: So... I honestly wasn't planning a Mukuro x Tsuna pairing.*sweat drops* I got bit by the yaoi bug. Let me know what you guys think and hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Nabari no Ou. If I did, Yoite would've lived and been with Miharu.*sobs* Why did he have to die?!**

* * *

 **Repetition**

As Mukuro was experimented on by the Estraneo, he was forced to live through multiple lives. They were easy to write off until he confronted Kyoya Hibari. The teen's temperament was completely different than Miharu but the physical similarities had been enough to make Mukuro spare his life.

In one of his lives he was an older teen named Yoite, a walking weapon that could use his life energy to kill and manipulate his enemies. The draw back to such a powerful technique was that with each use his lifespan would decrease. He had no self-preservation so he used this power without hesitation, the clan doctors determined that he would die before his twenties. If their leader had any suicide missions he was the first to volunteer.

His view of the world began to change the moment he met Miharu Rokujo, the vessel for all the knowledge in the ninja world. It wasn't romantic in any way, he had tried killing all of Miharu's friends and his older brother. His energy was still in their bodies so Yoite attempted to blackmail the teen to join Kairoushuu. Miharu appeared indifferent to everything but under his deadpan expression he had a compassionate soul. For once, someone outside of his clan had attempted to befriend Yoite. It confused him, why would a complete stranger care about his death when he threatened those close to him? Miharu was an enigma and Yoite found himself being drawn to the boy more and more.

As time passed, Yoite found himself with more "friends." His medication was having less effect on the deterioration of his body, it was only delaying the inevitable. More people were targeting Miharu, determined to have the boy grant their wishes at the cost of the boy's life. Yoite couldn't claim to be selfless, he made the boy promise to remove him from existence when he finally mastered the power. The original intent was for this to happen before death claimed him, now he didn't want his friends to grieve his death. He knew that Miharu especially would be devastated, the boy had stuck by his side to his dying breath. The world would be better off without his existence.

Yoite had died before Miharu could fulfill his wish, having many regrets. If he knew about Miharu before, he would've used his kira technique less. He would have told the boy that his feelings weren't one-sided, that he would gladly give up his life for Miharu's happiness. He would have told Yukimi that he'd been his first friend, even if it started off as the man babysitting him. Kyoya looked like a more violent version of his love and Tsuna seemed to have the same compassion as Miharu. And, just like Miharu, Tsuna had been given powers and responsibility that he wanted nothing to do with.

That hadn't been the only connection that Mukuro made to his old life as Yoite. He had come across a girl that could've passed as his twin, one of her eyes covered with an eye patch and being kept on life support. He looked at the girl and scowled, hating the nostalgia that he felt. It reminded him of how deceptively fragile Miharu looked, despite the boy's true mischievous nature. He could have just stolen her body, restraining her so she could never control her own body. Instead he had contented himself with inhabiting her body and only taking over when he was needed.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

He silently watched Tsuna struggle through all of his obstacles, usually unwilling at first but managing to surpass everyone's expectations every time. His determination and compassion broke through all of his walls, much to Mukuro's frustration. Unlike his past self he didn't want to have any lingering regrets so he began to flirt with his Sky. Tsuna had been unnerved at first, thinking that Mukuro was planning to steal his body when he lowered his guard. His intuition told him a different story, that Mukuro was being genuine as he could be.

None of the guardians were thrilled with the new development. Gokudera tried to blow up the Mist, even as Tsuna constantly reminded him that he would be hurting Chrome's body. Yamamoto seemed like he didn't mind at first but there was a protective glint in his eyes whenever he slung an arm over Tsuna's shoulder. Ryohei was as protective of Tsuna as he was his own sister and Lambo usually didn't have enough guts to attack Mukuro. Reborn saw no harm in Mukuro's interest, in fact Mukuro had seemed to calm down. And Hibari? The older teen didn't need much of an excuse to attack the Mist.

Tsuna had eventually convinced the Vendice to release Mukuro's body, it took the Mist months of physical therapy to get his own body back into shape. Tsuna had been a constant support in his recovery, often bringing him and his gang nutritious meals made by his mother. With so much time spent together, it wasn't surprising to learn that Tsuna's infatuation with Kyoko had waned. While the girl was sweet, Tsuna realized that she was almost a clone of his own mother. Mukuro actually showed an interest in Tsuna without being obnoxious about it and was someone he could vent his frustrations about the mafia to. It seemed like something simple but to Tsuna it meant the world to have one person that wasn't pressuring him to be whatever they thought he should be.

It would be during an assassination attempt that Tsuna would realize how much he cared for Mukuro. Without one of his dying will pills Tsuna only had his own instincts to rely on, inwardly he cursed not bringing them on his grocery run. A bullet had skimmed his cheek as he tried to think of where to run. He didn't want to bring the mafia men to his house and expose his mother to them and Takesushi was also a huge no. He had no idea where Hibari or Gokudera lived so the only place he could think of was the abandoned Kokuyo amusement park.

Mukuro could sense when Tsuna had effortlessly passed through the illusion that hide their base as well as several other disturbances. "Kufufu, I should be honored that this is the first place he runs to when he's in distress." He says in amusement, Ken growled. "I still don't see the big deal about the kid. He isn't worthy of Mukuro-sama." The blond says stubbornly, Chikusa smacked him in the back of the head. "Whatever makes him happy." He says in his usual monotone.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna ducked behind a wall, trying to catch his breath as bullets flew over his head. "Of all the days for me to be forgetful. I'm surprised no one called the cops." He pants. "The people of Namimori are an unusually dim bunch." Tsuna let out a startled squeak, glaring at Mukuro when he smirked. "I hate when you do that!" Tsuna hissed, Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "So you weren't a damsel in distress running off to her prince?" In the background Tsuna could hear the screams of the assassins. He blushed as Mukuro tilted up his chin, looking into his eyes and looking surprised at what he found. "You-"

He was interrupted by what appeared to be a throwing knife lodging itself into his shoulder. He'd been so distracted that one of the men slipped through their defenses. Mukuro cursed, wanting to take out the knife but not wanting to make it worse. At least one of the good things about being an Estraneo experiment was that he was immune to most poisons. Mukuro was going to use an illusion to restrain the man when he felt Sky flames radiating from Tsuna. Even without his pills his flame was now visible on his forehead and he looked ready to maim their attacker.

Tsuna had punched the man so hard that he'd gone through one of the abandoned buildings, causing it to completely collapse. Mukuro had to stop himself from kissing the brunet then and there. He knew that his Sky subconsciously held back due to his lack of confidence but that attack made one of Kyoya's hits look like a mosquito bite in comparison. When Tsuna's eyes returned to their regular brown color, instead of worrying about possibly killing a man in one punch his attention was focused on Mukuro. "How's the wound?" Tsuna asks in concern, Mukuro groaned but not in pain. "Damn it Sawada!" And kissed the stunned teen on the lips.

There was nothing left of the would be assassins, Tsuna looking noticeably disheveled and Mukuro wearing a smug grin. Chikusa fought the urge to roll his eyes, it seemed that Mukuro finally got what he wanted. Ken covered his nose. "God, I can smell the pheromones from here!" He complains.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The final reminder of Mukuro's past life came in the form of actually meeting Miharu. He had known that Kyoya looked like the kid, he never realized that he was his father. The man looked at Mukuro with what looked like barely concealed glee and a knowing glint in his eyes. "I was wondering what my son's so called rival was like." Miharu says, schooling his features into his usual deadpan expression. "Well, now you've seen me." Mukuro says awkwardly. What else was he supposed to say to the man? It had been decades since he had been Yoite and that man's feelings no longer lingered.

As an adult Miharu still had a slightly feminine build and was only a few inches taller than Mukuro. His brown eyes softened and he smiled at the teen. "I'm glad to see that you've found something to live for. Even if it seems to be annoying Kyoya." He states, tossing Mukuro a faded hat. Mukuro caught it and raised an eyebrow. "Just don't expect me to knit you anything. Of course Kyoya had to be a descendant of a ninja clan." Mukuro grumbles, Miharu raised an eyebrow. "Says the one involved in the mafia. Just... remember to take care of yourself." Mukuro laughed. "I doubt Tsuna would let me neglect myself too much. He's too much of a mother hen. And thank you, for everything."

Mahiru deadpanned. "I don't remember doing anything for a Mukuro. I just met you." He says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. As Mukuro walked away, he wondered how the man had recognized him. He quickly shook his head. "Nope, I am not pressing my luck."


End file.
